


Fire signals

by SabakuNoCasali



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Supernatural AU!, The jongkey its hinted tho, The others will appear too but later, Wizards Au!, a bit of angst, doesnt really count as pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoCasali/pseuds/SabakuNoCasali
Summary: Kibum walked to his fireplace and lit a flame, then grabbed a set of sealed stones; runes, and set his address to Minho ‘He is back’. He wrote with the runes and placed them in the fire, they faded in dark red that left a slight chocolate scent.





	Fire signals

Kibum sighed as he waved goodbye the ghost and closed his Ouija board, the ghostly gossip this week was nothing really interesting, it was night, he went to the terrace and tossed his slippers out glancing at the sky to read the stars, a pair of binoculars in his hand.

A sudden chill ran down his spine as he let his cup fall from his hands and started to step alarmed on his astral maps and star sign drawings checking the auguries. The cup of tea remained floating until it slowly placed itself on the floor without breaking.

-N-no way… no way no way no way – He kept repeating to himself and then shook his head stopping to turn on the runes, as he walked into the living room a crystallic transparent globe surrounded the terrace making it impossible for anything to damage his astrology maps, he sighed as the cup of tea came floating to his hand

–this modern runes are truly wonderful, I owe Minho some of the best quartz or even some magic to help with his luck- His apartment was a complete mix of magic and a weird bit of modern life, he had spent quite a long time learning spells to bring his house ‘to life’, small rocks and jewels of different colours, gems, metals, accessories, everything between velvet sofas, a huge flat screen T.V, and even a fancy and really very huge; huge because he used a spell, bed and of course to save electricity he sometimes used oil lanterns.

Kibum opened the door of his _totally_ organized closet .tons of robes, jeans, diverse rocks and sharp expensive stuff falling, he gracefully let all the stuff fall and dove into his pile of clothes and took out a shiny crystal orb and jumped gingerly to his bed; he could actually just use mirrors or even water but he liked to use the crystal orb for the “aesthetics”, he muttered hexes as the orb and his eyes lighted up in lilac and entered in a trance ; it happened when he ‘saw’ stuff; they were visions from past future or somewhere else, yet Taemin refused to believe it and said he was just high in moonshine, Kibum usually proceeded to set his robes on fire.

The shining orb showed and image that made Kibum´s hands throw the orb across the room and turn to a thousand of shattered glass as he stormed out of the room covering his ears.

It was night past 12 when the door projected a soft knock and Kibum paralyzed in the sofa and slowly walked to the door, his robes grazing the cold floor, as soon as he opened the door a chilling wave of cold and snow hit his face, his steps were heavy. He looked down to find a small dark puppy curled to a ball in the carpet of his entrance, snow covering his black fur. As soon as Kibum opened the door, the pup turned to him with big sad eyes.

Kibum stared at it and sighed coldly –Fuck off- he spat angrily and threw the door shut in a loud bang, only to open it again a couple of minutes later and throw a leather coat to the dog –sorry…just give me a bit of time- He said and closed the door again, softly this time.

 

The next time he opened the door it was barely morning, the sky was blue turning to pastel yellow, Kibum stared at the dog, it was sleeping soundly but shaking in the snow. As soon as he lifted the dog it shifted in his arms, trying to hide from the cold; Kibum sighed and let it fall in the sofa; he decided to leave it there and go for tea, He prepared two cups of tea and placed one on the table.

Kibum walked to his fireplace and lit a flame, then grabbed a set of sealed stones; runes, and set the address to Minho ‘ _He is back_ ’. He wrote with the runes and placed them in the fire, they faded in dark red that left a slight chocolate scent.

When he turned back to the sofa there wasn´t a small dog anymore but a young men in tattered robes, red nose, cheeks and puffy eyes. They both looked at each other for some seconds and separated their gazes. -Do you even have idea of how much time...- Kibum blurted out clenching his fists.

The air suddenly felt too thick.

-…war is scary…-Jonghyun whispered –but´s scarier when you are alone- he said staring at his pale hands and swollen fingertips –a lot has changed hasn´t it?-

-world war one, world war two, the cold war and the new millennium, and you weren´t here. Never used mirrors or sent runes. Do you even have an excuse for something like this? - Kibum felt chills down his spine as he talked and raised his voice, his throat dry.

“ _I do_ ” yet Jonghyun couldn't grasp enough pride to talk without his voice breaking.

-I don´t- that's all Jonghyun managed to say before balling his hands to fists and looking down 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the fandom, so thanks for reading.


End file.
